


《循规》第四十五章省略号

by shishengya



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shishengya/pseuds/shishengya
Summary: 绝美爱情。





	《循规》第四十五章省略号

凌焰起身朝他走来，江渝站在原地没动。  
最后两人站得极近，近到江渝能够感受到凌焰鼻息的由缓变急，注视他的眼神也愈加幽深。

然后，像是触动了什么，两人像磁石一般靠近，接吻。

不知道是谁先开始脱衣服的，等意识到的时候，江渝的领带已经被解开，衬衣的扣子开了几颗，整个人喘得有些急。凌焰兜头脱下衣服，直接丢在了地上，然后就是细微利落的拉链声，金属短暂相擦。

凌焰脱得马马虎虎，自己的牛仔裤没脱完，松松垮垮地搭在下腰，露出坚实的腹部壁垒，性感得要命，一手急不可耐地去扯江渝的西裤。

两人的唇舌没有片刻分开，凌焰挺胯压着江渝一路退到门板，扣着江渝的后颈吻得更深。一只手扯了几秒就没什么耐心，急躁的手掌转而直接掐进江渝裤子里，隔着内裤去摸江渝下身。

江渝好笑，自己伸手解了裤子，然后手心贴上凌焰的腹部，肌肉紧实，触感分明，透着勃发的力量和热度，浑身的血顿时燥热。

嘴巴有点疼了，舌头被凌焰无休止地含吮，江渝不是很受得了，刚想推人缓缓，就觉整个身子一轻，凌焰将人拦腰扛起，转身进了卧室。

仰面摔在床上，眼前还是一片震荡晕眩，就被人重重压了下去。

这次的吻像是解了渴之后的细嚼慢咽，凌焰细致舔吻江渝的上颚和齿列，唾液吞咽的声音格外清晰。

江渝在空隙里大口喘息，眼前出现迷蒙水雾，脸上微红。

凌焰亲了亲江渝嘴角，然后往下吻江渝热起来脖颈，衬衣解不开就被扯开，扣子落在床单上，什么声音也没有。  
锁骨上一阵刺痛，凌焰狠狠咬了他一口，江渝没忍住，叫了一声，接着咬住下唇，忍受凌焰忽然粗暴的亲吻。

他能感受到牙齿摩擦锁骨的坚硬，还有破皮之后的涩痛。凌焰只粗暴了一下，之后舔了好一会江渝受伤的锁骨，舔得江渝呼吸再度急促。

江渝把手伸进凌焰头发，他在刺痛中察觉到了凌焰心底潜藏的情绪，安抚似的摸了几把。  
凌焰压下全部体重，在江渝身上静静趴伏了一会。

凌焰的手还在江渝的下身摸着，在静谧的一分多钟里，他掏出了自己的性器，把江渝的和自己拢在一起，稍微用力地摩擦，持续按压。

这下江渝就真的受不了了，身体在一瞬间弓起，似乎是要躲避身下滚烫的热度和硬度，但躬身的刹那，凌焰几乎是咬吻上了江渝胸前，江渝彻底没了防备，惊喘出声。

江渝的声音很好听，没什么语调起伏的时候，透着股禁欲的玻璃质感。眼下被刺激得浑身发麻，语调就变了味道，开始很急很尖，后面一下收不住，尾音浪得不行。

凌焰像是被猝然打下一整管高浓度催情剂的嗜血猛兽，一下捞起江渝失了力的腰，埋头舔弄得更加色情。

“你——你从哪里学的！”  
江渝从没有这么害羞过，抱着凌焰的头，又急又慌，仅凭这样，他就已经尝到了濒临的快感。  
太羞耻了。

凌焰头也不抬，一手摩擦着两根撸动得更快，一手牢牢箍着人，完全不知羞耻为何物，反而异常兴奋，开口极哑：“黄片。”

江渝：......  
江渝尝试和他说，黄片里夸张的成分，但凌焰也只是给了他一个意味极深的勾唇笑，低声道：“那你不是叫得挺好听的？”

江渝干脆胳膊肘捂上脸，死死咬唇，对于进门那时的决定后悔不已。

江渝先射了出来。凌焰更持久些，最后他拉着江渝给自己撸，射了江渝一手。

这个时候，凌焰的牛仔裤还没来得及脱下，往后就更不知道脱了。他用力揉了几把江渝屁股。江渝装死，气息一下弱了。  
凌焰邪气笑，挨近调戏：“叔叔真翘。”  
江渝反手就是一巴掌。毫无威慑。

凌焰拉下江渝手，满手的黏腻，半强制地拖着去了后面，开口色气无比：“白准备那么多了。叔叔凑合凑合，先用我的。”  
江渝一点声音也没有。

凌焰一直低低笑着，爱得不得了，吻落在江渝身上，然后拉下江渝遮脸的手，对上江渝潮湿的眼，接了个意乱情迷的吻。

开始的扩张很缓慢，江渝第一次，很不适应这种感觉，但是对于正面和凌焰互相磨蹭下体很享受，两人一边接吻，一边抚摸对方，两根都很快硬了，两人更是大汗淋漓。

就是在这样类似于温水煮青蛙的调情中，凌焰插入了第三指。

江渝立刻就吟喘出声了。

凌焰狠狠亲了口江渝，然后将人翻了个身。  
“这样舒服点。”  
凌焰快速说了句，拉下枕头垫在江渝身下，俯身又亲了好几口江渝颤抖湿透的肩胛骨，然后握住自己，对准了微微翕张的穴口。

江渝正面埋进被窝，这样似乎降低了昏头的羞耻度，顿时有些放松，身体微微放软。

凌焰进去的时候，两个人都不好受。  
江渝死死咬着才没叫出声，但身体一下就凉了下来，前面的性器也半软。  
凌焰说爱他，说会一直爱他，说喜欢他，说第一次见面就喜欢他了。紧致湿热的纯粹肉体结合让他胡言乱语。他甚至有些难受，难受到怎么亲吻都不够，也有些委屈，他不明白为什么他和江渝之间会变成这样。

他们明明互相喜欢。  
但这种喜欢就像无形中被戳了一个保质期，现在的他们，高潮跌宕，但终究有一天，会腐烂，会不堪回首。

江渝不知道凌焰在想什么，他在忍受这场欢愉的开端。  
身体已经被撑到极限，但凌焰还在往里面进，一寸寸，他能很清晰地感受到每一寸被劈开时的脉络和热度。

最后的时候，他感觉到凌焰坚实的胯骨撞在自己身后的时候，江渝一句话都说不出来。他浑身力气都没了，疼得涌出了生理性泪水，整个腰腹软得好像捞都捞不起，屁股高高翘起。

从凌焰的角度看，却是一副活色生香。

凌焰用力吞咽了下，脑海里什么都没有了，江渝不再是江渝，是被他掌控的江渝。汹涌的兴奋带来短暂的满足。凌焰双目充斥欲望，亮得惊人，额头全是汗，汗水沿着俊朗迷人的下颌骨蜿蜒淌下，呼吸深重，眉眼间是灼人的情意。  
他握住江渝的腰开始缓缓抽动。

江渝呼吸凌乱，充实紧贴的摩擦产生的酥麻带来由缓渐深的快感。凌焰似乎也察觉了江渝逐渐的适应，他开始加快抽动速度，但没有大开大合。

慢慢就舒服了起来。江渝熟悉了这种律动，趴在床上，此刻半闭上双眼，湿润的眼睫乌黑一片，瞳孔里透出几分不谙的妖娆。这种舒服是带着点疲累的，像是高度紧张的神经被温水抚慰，他有种想要入睡的徜徉。

凌焰却没有让他得逞。  
他摸到江渝胸前，揉弄搓按，江渝不得不吊起精神去回应他，体内的快感不再温吞，变得密集而撩人。

用力的撞击就是这个时候开始的。  
江渝几乎发不出声，所有的声音在出口的刹那就被撞得稀烂。  
凌焰再一次抬高他的腰，分开他的腿，连根抽出再全部捅进。  
内里收缩得却更加紧致，凌焰被包裹，被挤压。空气里是高浓度的雄性荷尔蒙气味，江渝沉浸其中，被攫取，被掠夺。

一场性事最后，江渝终于控制不住叫了出来。凌焰很爱听他叫，越叫进得越深越重。江渝好几次想要咬唇闭嘴，都被凌焰残忍地压迫到最深处。

江渝意识沉浮的时候，凌焰将他翻了过来，一遍遍亲他，额头、鼻尖、眼睛，还有受伤的嘴唇。江渝想要回应，但一点力气都没有了，好不容易抬起湿淋淋的手指，他捏了捏凌焰耳朵。

然后，凌焰抬起他的一条腿，正面插了进去。  
江渝有一瞬间的惊慌无措，另一条腿磕磕绊绊支棱起来，想要撑着后退，但在凌焰黑沉沉的注视中，没回神的下一秒，就被凶狠至极地拽了回来，一插到底。

江渝完全受不了了。他变得脆弱无比，平日里的冷静从容早就荡然无存，肉体拍打的淫糜声和体内持续走钢丝一般的高压快感，从内到外，都已经成了折磨。  
赤裸裸的折磨。

江渝开口，嗓子不成样子，说不要了。

凌焰冷漠地注视他，无动于衷。

江渝被插射了。

江渝感觉自己应该是哭了。  
因为凌焰吻在了自己眼睛下。

施舍一般的体贴，凌焰问他：“你爱我吗？”  
嗓音同样沙哑。

江渝点头，心里酸疼，他亲了亲凌焰脸颊，“爱”。  
很爱。  
爱到舍不得。

“我证明给你看，你也证明给我看好不好。”  
凌焰忽然说道。

江渝不是很明白，他望着凌焰，眼泪的开关被触发，似乎很久以前，他就想这么哭出来了。

凌焰没有射在他体内，说之前看黄片的时候，了解过内射对身体不好。  
江渝觉得这人很会扮猪吃老虎，无话可说，最后任由凌焰握着自己的手给他打了出来。

之后就是长久的温存。  
两人接吻，嘴唇贴着嘴唇，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，凌焰舔他自己咬破和被他咬破的地方，下身那根依旧沉甸甸，蹭着他的大腿。

江渝怕了他了，哭过之后又有些不好意思，就想从凌焰身下逃开。

忽然几声汪汪。  
两人一愣，然后扭头去看床下。  
焰焰不知什么时候跑出来笼子，此刻蹦着小短腿绕着床想要看个究竟，可最后，它也只看到两双交叠的长腿，一个穿了裤子，一个白得晃眼。倒是室内浓郁的性交气味让它的狗鼻子受不了，窜了几圈就往后退到了门边，但依旧好奇得不得了。

然后，穿裤子的那个人下了床，接着焰焰被人抱着回到了自己的窝，乖乖蹲下，瞧着经常喂他吃粮的主人。  
主人笑着对它说：少儿不宜。接着多给他一碗口粮。  
焰焰狂摇尾巴。

**Author's Note:**

> 看完别忘了去晋江评论啊喂~！


End file.
